Wyvern
Peasants mistake wyverns for dragons, and it is hard to tell them apart. Wyverns are great flying reptiles with snake-like necks and long tails that end in a venomous trident. Swooping down from the sky, they easily snatch their prey and carry it off to their nest. And they don’t much care if it is a sheep or a man. In Times of Anger, Ciri killed a wyvern at the market in Gors Velen In the game, wyverns do not appear until Act II, where they are initially restricted to Wyvern Island in the northern part of the swamp. Journal Entry Details | |} |} Location * Swamp * Lakeside * Fields * Kaer Morhen Valley ( ) Source * In Act III, Geralt can talk with a "Townswoman" sitting at the New Narakort Inn. She's blonde and wearing a green dress with a yellow shirt. She'll tell him she's in the mood to spin a tale but she's thirsty. Depending on her mood, she'll ask for "a mug of beer" or milk. She'll tell Geralt about Basilisks, Wyverns and eventually Archespores. * Geralt must exit and then re-enter the inn (or meditate) after each tale to speak to her again. After Geralt has acquired all the entries she knows about, she'll still ask for milk and beer but will not give any new tales or journal entries. * Ornithosaurs Notes * Their remains will contain Wyvern meat with or without their bestiary entry. * The Wyvern Contract requires three wyvern steaks * Hungry Like a Wolf ("The Price of Neutrality" premium module) also requires three wyvern steaks Monsterbook Developer CD Projekt's characterization of the wyvern taken from the monsterbook, which was enclosed with the Collectors Edition of the computergame The Witcher for Poland, Hungary and Czechoslovakia: Ordinary folk often mistake wyverns for dragons. Witchers, however immediately recognize these flying lizards, which tread upon the ground on two heavily-musceld legs. They also know that when fighting this beast, they must avoid the venomous stringer at the end of its tail and its jaws that bristle with deadly teeth. The concept for the wyvern emerged from the human fear of reptiles. With its flat head and long neck, the creature resembles a snake; its extended tail only strenthens this impression. The dinosaur-like hump on its back makes it all the more terrifying. The bright colors of the sketch immediately suggest a venomous creature. Thin, long spikes seem to prottude directly from its curved spine, and along with the beast's general posture serve to emphasize its malicious and treacherous nature. If you are not a witcher, you had better not mess with the wyvern. On one of his quests, Geralt has a chance to fight alongside a group of these beasts. It is a pleasure to witness the destruction they spread amongst foes unfamiliar with the ways of fighting these fearsome creatures. {|width="90%" align="center" |- | ''"In a grossly small cage, curled up in a ball, lay a lizard covered in dark, peculiarly adorned scales. When the beaked one struck the cage with his rod, the reptile thrashed about, running its scales across the bars. It stretched its long neck and emitted a piercing hiss, demonstrating sharp, white, conical teeth that contrasted starkly with the nearly black scales around its maw." Gallery Image:Wyvern1.JPG|Concept Art Wyvern Image:Wyvern2.jpg|Sketch Wyvern Image:WyvernPnP.jpg|Wyvern from Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni PnP RPG Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV cs:Wyverna de:Wyvern es:Wyverno fr:Wyvern hu:Vivern it:Viverna lt:Vivernas pl:Wyverna ru:Виверна